No Silêncio da Noite
by Naycain
Summary: Dois homens, unidos por laços de sangue e por uma maldição que assombra seu clã, estão condenados a uma vida sombria e submetidos a desejos estranho e incontroláveis. Somente o casamento com mulheres que não compartilham a natureza desses desejos poderá liberta-los e dar nova vida ao clã. Mulheres dispostas a enfrentar perigos e intrigas, com a força de seu amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Com sua personalidade cativante, Rin Yuzukai é a mulher ideal para libertar Sesshoumaru Taisho da maldição. Para Rin também, o casamento é o único meio de escapar de uma situação dramática, e ela sobe ao altar com aquele homem desconhecido, sem imaginar a paixão que ele ira lhe despertar e a batalha que ela terá de enfrentar para salvar o marido e o amor que os une!...**

**-Não tenha medo... - Rin se inclinou para o pescoço de Kirara,a égua que a transportava.**

**-Os rumores sobre os Taisho e os Yzuma são uma grande e rematada  
tolice! Que grande estupidez acreditar que eles tenham sede de sangue...·.**

**Rin se endireitou na garupa e fitou os cavalos que a acompanhavam: dois à frente, dois atrás e um de cada lado. Seis gregos taciturnos e rudes. **

**Desde que partira do castelo Yuzukai, na Inglaterra, nenhum deles dirigia a palavra a Rin, exceto para dar ordens ou instruções. **

**Não que houvesse oportunidades para conversas, pois viajavam dois dias sem parar, subindo e descendo montanhas e atravessando trilhas pelas florestas. No** **principio Rin suportara bem a viagem, mas ao final do primeiro dia, o cansaço a atingiu e mais de uma vez Inuyasha, um dos cavaleiros, foi obrigado a se aproximar e chamar-lhe a atenção, para que ela não adormecesse e caísse da sela. **

**Em certa ocasião, Inuyasha os fez parar e sacudir Rin ate que ela acordasse, deixando-a terrivelmente embaraçada, mas retomaram o galope assim que Rin despertou. Não era fácil adormecer num cavalo trotando, mas às vezes o sono se tornava tão forte que era impossível impedir que os olhos se fechassem e o corpo tombasse para frente. **

**Ela sonhava com o momento do descanso, apesar de saber que só ocorreria ao atingirem Taisho, o destino final.**

**Rin estava exausta, e isso minava sua capacidade de se manter otimista e ter uma visão positiva sobre o futuro que a aguardava. Se** **seu cansaço não fosse tão grande, talvez tudo lhe parecesse uma grande aventura; entretanto, oque mais sentia era solidão e temor. **

**Afinal, deixava para trás o castelo Yuzukai, o mundo que conhecia, e partia rumo a uma vida em meio a estranhos, numa terra distante, levando apenas a roupa do corpo e o conteúdo da trouxa amarrado à sela: um pequenino retrato pintado do rosto da mãe, o punhal que pertencia ao pai, um vestido já velho e dois ou três artigos mais. **

**Isso era tudo que possuía no mundo.  
Rin estava acostumada a não ter posses, e não se importava com isso, mas doía não poder contar com a companhia de Sango naquela viagem. A jovem ajudante de cozinha, em Yuzukai, transformava-se em sua dama de companhia,quando necessário, e era a única amiga que ela tinha. Rin se sentia mais próxima de Sango do que de Hakudoshi, seu próprio irmão. **

**Sango era a única pessoa de quem sentiria falta. Hashi (era assim que ela o chamava quando pequenos), contudo, se recusara a abrir mão da criada, e de qualquer maneira não era de esperar que os cavaleiros gregos concordassem em levar outra mulher como carga durante a viagem.**

**Rin sorriu ao pensar em si mesma como um fardo que os cavaleiros transportavam. Afinal, seu irmão, Hashi, sempre deixou claro que ela não passava de um peso morto, uma criatura indesejável, da qual ele tinha que tomar conta desde a morte dos pais, quando ela completou nove anos. **

**Rin tentava ao Maximo não incomodá-lo, e ajudava no trabalho a ponto de fazer serviços que cabiam aos criados; mas isso não bastava para Hashi. Ele nunca perdia uma oportunidade de humilha-la, declarando que ela não valia a pouca comida que ingeria. **

**Seu esforço para ajudar na manutenção da propriedade e comer o mínimo possível jamais fora o suficiente para Hashi trata-la com** consideração. Na **verdade, a simples presença dela o irritava. Ele tentou conseguir-lhe casamento, mas não teve sucesso, então, tomou a decisão de interna-la como freira num convento, em vez de permitir que ela vivesse na casa onde nascera e crescera. **

**Porem, os cavaleiros chegaram, e junto com eles a oferta de matrimonio, um dia antes de Rin se mandada para o convento. **

**Ela cultivava suas ervas medicinais quando Sango chegou subitamente, anunciando a nova surpresa que o destino lhe prepara.**

**-Rin, minha senhora, nem imagina o que aconteceu! Neste exato momento, Hakudoshi esta... negociando seu casamento! Um lorde deseja casar-se com a senhora, e enviou seis gregos para cuidar do assunto! O mais estranho e que pretendem realizar a cerimônia agora mesmo, sem a presença desse lorde!**

**Há principio, Rin pensou que Sango se enganara a respeito do teor da conversa entre Hashi e os cavaleiros, pois seu irmão ha tempos espalhara a noticia de que não oferecia um dote a quem a desposasse. **

**Entretanto, o que se tornou claro logo depois e que não decidiam quanto Hakudoshi** "_**pagaria"**_ **para se livrar dela, mas sim quanto "**_**receberia"**_ **dos gregos para consentir que a Irma casasse com o lorde que os enviara. **_**Bem, não decepcionarei meu valoroso irmão!**_

_**{Vejamos o que o destino me reserva**_**!}.**

**Pensou ela, com orgulho ferido.**

**Rin ainda procurava se recuperar do choque da noticia trazida pela criada e única amiga, quando a moça informou com desgosto que o lorde grego era do clã Taisho.·.**

**-Oh, senhora, é horrível que tenha que se casar com um daqueles monstros! **

**A jovem se forçou para não chorar.**

**Rin jamais prestara atenção a mexericos e boatos, porem ouvira comentários de que os Taisho eram vampiros sem alma que se alimentavam de sangue de seres humanos. Ela ainda tentou consolar Sango, explicando-lhe que não passava de tolice.**

**-Querida, os cavaleiros chegaram a Yuzukai em plena luz do dia, e de acordo com os rumores, os vampiros não suportam o sol, e morrem queimados quando se expõem a ele.**

**-Mais nem todos os Taisho são vampiros-**

**Insistiu Sango.**

**-Um ancestral da família casou-se com uma mulher mortal, e os filhos que geraram passaram a ter sangue misto: metade vampiro, metade humano. Por isso ha entre os Taisho pessoas capazes de realizar tarefas que os seres sem alma não conseguem executar. Os seis cavaleiros gregos suportam a luz do sol, e por esse motivo o senhor do clã dos mortos-vivos os enviou para negociar o casamento em seu nome.**

**Rin não se deixava convencer por tal argumento, mas mesmo assim não poderia negar que Sango lhe plantara uma semente de duvida no espírito.**

-Inuyasha ela esta falando sozinha novamente.

Inuyasha suspirou ao ouvir o comentário de Kouga. Os outros cavaleiros já haviam notado o estranho comportamento da moça, que começara a conversar sozinha desde a partida de Yuzukai. Já se dizia entre eles que a dama que se tornara esposa de seu lorde era louca.

-Nosso senhor não vai gostar de saber que casou com uma mulher louca...

-Concordo, Kouga, ele não vai gostar nada!

**Shipoo, que ate então cavalgava ao lado esquerdo de Rin, agora se aproximava dos dois cavaleiros que vinham atrás para tomar parte da conversa.**

**-E vai nos culpar por isso.**

**-Não! **

**Protestou Narak, deixando de cavalgar do lado direito de Rin e integrando-se a conversa. **

**-Ele não vai nos culpar por ela ser louca.**

**-Nosso lorde vai pensar que nos a enlouquecemos contando historias a respeito do que a espera.**

**Disse Shipoo**

**-Lorde Taisho sabe que jamais faríamos isso.**

**Interferiu Inuyasha**

**-Alem do mais a consorte de nosso lorde não e louca.**

**Acrescentou ele.**

**-Não acha que falar sozinha sem parar e sinal de loucura Inuyasha?**

**Insistiu Kouga.**

**- Seria um sinal de loucura se fosse Grega. Mas ela é inglesa, e os ingleses são diferentes. Creio que esta tentando acalmar o cavalo.**

**-Acalmar o cavalo o tempo todo?**

**Kouga expressou tamanha surpresa que Inuyasha quase chegou a rir.**

**Entretanto, Inuyasha sabia que o assunto era serio demais para provocar risos. Seu argumento não fora convincente nem para ele próprio, mais algo tinha que ser dito, pois não podia deixar que os cavaleiros chegassem a Taisho acreditando que a nova senhora do castelo era louca, e espalhassem tal** rumor.

Na **posição de primeiro cavaleiro do senhor do clã, era seu dever proteger os interesses do lorde e da mulher que se tornaria sua esposa. Infelizmente, Inuyasha percebera que seria muito difícil fazê-los mudar de opinião. **

**Não havia outra saída, teria de dirigir-se a Rin, abordar o assunto e arcar com as** **consequências. Se ela não fosse louca tudo estaria bem, mas se suas faculdades mentais deixassem a desejar, então lorde Taisho tinha um problema pela** frente.

No **momento, era melhor fazê-la para de falar sozinha para não alimentar as suspeitas dos cavaleiros.**

**Apressando o galope, Inuyasha se adiantou e ficou do lado de Rin. Ela o fitou surpresa, e depois sorriu com amabilidade. **

**{_Seria melhor se ela não sorrisse}_**

**Pensou Inuyasha, sabendo que nenhuma mulher em sã consciência teria vontade de rir após dois dias numa sela. Tal sorriso seria interpretado como outro sinal de loucura. Decidido a desencoraja-la a ser amável, Inuyasha a fitou com seriedade, enquanto tentava descobrir um modo de abordar o assunto sem a ofender.**

**-A senhora é louca?**

**-Como?- Rin arregalou os olhos**

**-Falava sozinha o tempo todo. Por isso pergunto se é louca.**

**Estupefata, Rin fitou o homem, que não aparentava mais de trinta anos. Custava acreditar que ele tivesse coragem de lhe fazer tal pergunta, e de maneira tão bruta.**

-Não falava sozinha. -respondeu ela finalmente.

-Não?

-Estava falando com Kirara. -Rin notou que os cavaleiros que vinham atrás se aproximavam para ouvir a conversa, e os que galopavam a frente diminuíam a marcha para escutar o que diziam.

-Kirara?

**Perguntou Inuyasha sem compreender o que Rin queria dizer, e olhando em volta como se procurasse outra mulher por perto.**

-Minha égua. 

**Explicou Rin, paciente.**

**-Ah!-Inuyasha relaxou e um sorriso de triunfo desenhou-se em seus lábios. Os demais cavaleiros, contudo, não pareceram se impressionar com a explicação.**

-Esperava que o cavalo respondesse? 

**Indagou um deles, franzindo a sobrancelha.**

**-Shipoo, isso e coisa que se diga. **

**Repreendeu Inuyasha.**

**Rin sorriu para o cavaleiro de cabelos ruivos e rosto cheio de sardas**

-Não seja tolo. Cavalos não falam. 

**Ela argumentou.**

**-Mas quem disse que não são capazes de ouvir?**

**Acrescentou ela.**

**Inuyasha sorriu, e os outros menearam a cabeça em concordância.**

**-Ela tem razão. **

**Comentou o cavaleiro que galopava a direita.**

**Rin se virou com um sorriso agradecimento para o homem que a apoiava, e tentou se lembrar de seu nome. Inuyasha parecia te-lo chamado de Narak, mais ela não tinha certeza.**

**-Por que deseja falar com seu cavalo?**

**Insistiu o cavaleiro à esquerda, e que Rin sabia chamar-se Kouga.**

**-Esta égua me pertence há muitos anos e só saiu de Yuzukai uma vez, quando viajamos para a** corte. Eu **a conheço e sei que esta agitada por cavalgar por lugares estranhos. Por isso converso com ela, para acalma-la e garantir que esta tudo bem.**

**Essa explicação pareceu ter convencido os homens, que já se aprontavam para a formação habitual de galope. Era bom que obtivessem a confirmação de que ela não era louca, pena que voltassem a ser os calados e taciturnos gregos de sempre, pois ela adoraria conversar com um ser vivo a não ser Kirara.**

**Rin apreciava conversar. Em Yuzukai sempre havia alguém com quem falar Sango e os outros criados do castelo, o ferreiro, o padre, o rapaz que tomava conta do estábulo, ou mesmo as crianças. Todos a tratavam bem, e jamais recusavam conversar quando Rin os procurava ou encontrava por acaso. **

**Ela não estava acostumada a longos períodos de silencio, e a viajem já começava a incomoda-la. Sentia-se irritada sobre tudo com quem a colocara em tal situação e a obrigara a viajar, seu marido, Sesshoumaru Taisho.**

**Rin murmurou o nome do esposo em tom desanimado, e soltou um profundo suspiro. Em vez de ter ido busca-la pessoalmente, lorde Taisho enviara seus homens para fazê-lo, como se ela fosse uma vaca ou uma ovelha. Isso indicava que sua vida no castelo Taisho não seria muito diferente da vida em Yuzukai, onde o irmão não lhe dava o menor valor. **

**Quando soube que o senhor Taisho havia pagado para casar, e o matrimonio seria realizado antes de partirem e sem a presença do noivo, ela alimentou esperanças de que Sesshoumaru Taisho a fosse considerar algo mais do que um objeto inexpressivo, mais as circunstancias já demonstravam que não seria assim.**

**-Senhora? **

**Chamou Shipoo.**

**-Sim?**

**Rin virou-se distraída para o cavaleiro ruivo e sardento.**

**-Por que conversa com sua égua a respeito de nosso lorde?**

-Eu fiz isso?

**Perguntou Rin, embaraçada por ter proferido pensamentos em voz alta.**

-Fez. Não e mesmo, Narak?

-Sim.

**Confirmou o cavaleiro de ombros largos e compridos cabelos escuros, aproximando-se também de Rin.**

**-E não parecia nada satisfeita. Por acaso não esta contente em ser a esposa de lorde Taisho?**

Rin considerou mentir para não ofender os cavaleiros, mas mentir não fazia parte de sua natureza.

-Eu preferiria que lorde Taisho viesse me buscar pessoalmente, em vez de manda-los coletar-me como se eu fosse uma vaca comprada para aumentar o rebanho.

-Ah!

**Inuyasha trouxe seu cavalo para mais perto, a fim de tomar parte da conversa. Os outros cavaleiros também haviam emparelhado ao lado de Rin, mas apenas Inuyasha falou.**

**-A senhora é inglesa, por isso não compreende. Lorde Sesshoumaru jamais enviaria seis cavaleiros para buscar uma vaca. Enviaria somente** "_**um" **_**homem, e não seria nenhum de nos.**

Os demais homens concordaram, meneando a cabeça de modo solene.

-Então deveria me sentir honrada por lorde Taisho tê-los enviado para me buscar em vez de fazê-lo ele próprio, em pessoa?

**Rin respondeu com ironia**

-Sem duvida.

**Assegurou Inuyasha, serio e compenetrado.**

-Naturalmente.

**Confirmou Shipoo**

**-Afinal, nosso lorde não poderia ter vindo, e por isso nos enviou. "_Seis" _cavaleiros! Vê como e importante? Ate mesmo Inuyasha foi enviado.**

-Inuyasha e o primeiro cavaleiro de lorde Taisho.

**Informou Kouga, dando entender que ela devia se sentir satisfeita com a escolta encarregada de negociar o casamento e de trazê-la.**

-Por que lorde Taisho não podia vir ao meu encontro?

**Rin ainda não se convencera.**

-É difícil explicar...

**Inuyasha mostrou-se hesitante.**

-Por causa de sua condição.

**Disse Shipoo, tentando ajudar o companheiro.**

-Condição?

**Perguntou Rin, entre curiosa e preocupada.**

-Sim.

**O embaraço de Inuyasha era visível.**

**-Que querem dizer com isso?O que ha de errado com lorde Taisho?**

**-Mas a senhora terá de lhe perguntar, e ele próprio explicara.**

**Disse um de cabelos escuros e curtos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Mirok, este era seu nome.**

**Apesar de insatisfeita com a resposta, Rin resolveu não insistir, pois nenhum dos cavaleiros daria maiores** explicações. Na **verdade, eles já retornaram ao silencio habitual e se viraram para frente, desencorajando qualquer dialogo. Rin, contudo, detestava a ideia de retomar o silencio que a incomodava e tornava a viajem triste e mais cansativo. Ela gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor, saber quem era e como viviam. **

**Afinal, adentrava em um país que não era o seu, e estaria rodeada de estranhos na nova moradia.**

**Rin costumava sonhar que um dia se casaria e seu marido moraria em Yuzukai, para que ela não necessitasse abandonar o lugar e as pessoas que desde infância. Tal sonho, contudo, já não existia, pois ela desposara um lorde grego e ia se juntar a ele na Grecia. Rin jamais imaginara que a solidão era o que o seu futuro lhe reservara.**

**-Esta um lindo dia, não acham?**

**Entretanto, nenhum deles respondeu somente se entreolharam espantados. Então Rin percebeu que dissera uma grande tolice, pois o céu estava cinza e não tinha nada de bonito. Seu comentário fora estúpido, afinal, ela só tentava puxar assunto.**

**-Um dia lindo?**

**Disse Inuyasha por fim, para constatar se ela sabia o que dizia.**

**-Bem, não esta chovendo.**

**Rin retrucou em tom defensivo, temendo que mais uma vez a considerassem louca.**

**-E verdade.**

**Concordou Narak, olhando para o céu nublado.·.**

_**{Pelo visto não adianta continuar falando sobre o tempo.}.**_

_**P**_**ensou Rin.**

**Mas sobre o que conversariam? Tratar de política estava fora de cogitação, pois eles eram gregos, e ela inglesa, e se agora desfrutavam de um período de paz, os dois povos haviam sido inimigos durante séculos. Inesperadamente, foi Inuyasha quem tomou a iniciativa de seguir com a conversa.**

**-Não estamos muito longe de Taisho.**

**Rin sentiu um repentino incomodo ao tomar consciência de que em breve encontraria seu marido pela primeira vez. Finalmente conheceria o homem que a desposara a distancia!**

**-Meu marido estará nos esperando ao chegarmos?**

**-Apenas se chegarmos depois de escurecer, caso contrario estará ocupado.**

**Informou Inuyasha após uma breve hesitação.**

**-Nosso lorde não sabia quanto tempo levaríamos para negociar o casamento. Ele nem mesmo sabia se a proposta seria aceita.**

**-Compreendo.**

**Rin pensou que seria melhor se chegassem antes de escurecer, pois ao menos teria tempo de se arrumar um pouco antes de enfim encontrar Sesshoumaru Taisho.**


	2. Chegando no castelo Taisho

**Rin sentiu um aperto no estomago ao fitar o castelo no vale abaixo, espremido entre montanhas e mergulhado em sombras. O obscuro local chegava a deprimir, e a fez lembrar-se de Yuzukai, onde vivera ate então, um lugar alegre e cheio de luz. De alguma forma, o castelo lá embaixo e as casinhas e vielas que o circundavam explicavam a personalidade dos homens que a acompanhavam.**

**{****_como podiam ser alegres e simpáticos vivendo num lugar assim?}_**

**Pensou ela.**

**-O sol esta se pondo.**

**Rin olhou os cavaleiros a seu redor, e a expressão que exibiam confirmava o tom preocupado no comentário de Narak.**

**-Mantenham-se próximos.**

**Instruiu Inuyasha, e imediatamente os cavaleiros fecharam o cerco em volta de Rin, a ponto de agitar Kirara.**

**-Esta tudo bem.**

**Sussurrou Rin, inclinando-se para afagar o pescoço do animal.**

**A distância não era grande, mais a descida pela estrada íngreme pareceu durar uma eternidade. A tensão e preocupação dos homens contagiavam, e agora ela também se sentia agitada e nervosa. **

**Altos e fortes, e montados em cavalos maiores que Kirara, os cavaleiros bloqueavam a visão de Rin, que nada podia ver ao redor. **

**Após algum tempo, a estrada se tornou plana, e pouco depois eles cruzavam um arco de pedra, indicando que entravam a propriedade murada. O movimento e a agitação explodiram de repente, no momento em que eles ultrapassaram os portões do castelo. **

**Rin ainda mal conseguia ver o que se passava, mas o barulho demonstrava que as vielas ao redor do castelo estavam movimentadas como as pequeninas ruas de Yuzukai ao meio-dia. **

**Distraída pelos ruídos, Rin demorou uns segundos ate notar que os cavaleiros relaxavam e a tensão diminuía. Finalmente eles se distanciaram um pouco, e ela pode ver por onde caminhavam, embora continuasse presa no circulo que formavam. **

**Logo eles adentravam uma praça onde havia tanta gente perambulando que, mas parecia o começo do dia, e não da noite, onde todos se recolhem para comer e descansar.**

**Uma enorme quantidade de tochas penduradas nas paredes das casinhas iluminavam de modo generoso todo o local, e Rin pensou que em Yuzukai aquilo seria considerado um desperdício. **

**O feudo Taisho parecia ser bem abastado do que Yuzukai. Devia ser um feudo muito rico, afinal aquele lorde a aceitara como esposa sem dote e ainda pagara seu irmão pelo matrimonio.**

**Hakudoshi já ficaria satisfeito em que a levassem embora, e não teria feito questão de uma recompensa financeira, mas o lorde certamente não sabia disso.**

**{****_Será que pelo fato de ter pagado para me obter me faria valer mais a seus olhos?}._**

**Rin teve os pensamentos interrompidos quando Inuyasha ordenou que parassem. **

**Os cavaleiros começaram a desmontar, fazendo-a crer que enfim poderia observar os arredores de sua nova casa, mas Narak imediatamente se aproximou, erguendo-a da sela e a colocou no chão, tornado a impedir sua visão.**

**{****_Ate quando continuaram a proceder assim?}_**

**Pensou ela irritada.**

-**_Inuyasha._**

**Chamou uma voz forte e grave.**

**Rin se virou para a direção de onde provinha o chamado, mas era impossível ver quem o proferira. O tom de autoridade, contudo, indicava que se tratava de lorde Taisho dirigindo a seu primeiro cavaleiro.**

**Ela tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos e passou a mão no vestido para alisar o amassado de tantas horas cavalgando, mais sem duvida precisaria mais que isso para se colocar em bom aspecto.**

-Meu lorde. 

**Saudou Inuyasha em tom respeitoso.**

**-****_Tiveram algum problema?_**

**Rin escutava a voz grave, porem ainda não enxergava a pessoa que falava.**

**-A viagem ocorreu sem incidentes, meu lorde. Cumprimos suas instruções para cavalgar também durante a noite, e o casamento foi aceito e realizado em Yuzukai, tal como era seu desejo.**

-**_Excelente._**

**Disse a voz.**

**-****_-Yzaio? Ah, ai esta você. Suponho que a recém-chegada esteja exausta. Pode recebê-la e prover-lhe o necessário?_**

**-Não se preocupe, vou leva-la para o quarto e darei ordens para que receba tudo que precisar.**

**Assegurou uma voz feminina.**

**-****_Obrigado. Quanto a vocês._**

**Retrucou a voz.**

**-****_-Venham encontrar-me depois que levarem os cavalos para o estábulo._**

**Rin permaneceu parada, sem nada fazer nem dizer enquanto os cavaleiros tomavam as rédeas dos cavalos e partiram levando também Kirara. Sem ação, ela se viu como uma criança abandonada no meio da rua, e ainda virou o rosto tentando ver se enxergava aquele que devia ser seu marido, mas em vão. **

**Passado um instante, contudo, uma jovem mulher de cabelo escuro e muito bonita aproximou se sorrindo.**

**-Rin?**

**-Sim.**

**-Sou Yzaio. E a conduzirei para seu quarto. **

**A elegante e amável mulher tomou Rin pelo braço e a conduziu em direção a enorme porta de madeira do castelo.**

**-Meu marido foi embora?**

**Perguntou Rin com timidez ainda maior ao entrarem.**

**-Sesshoumaru tem ocupações a tratar agora. Alem disso, ele sabe que você esta exausta e preferiria tomar um banho quente,comer algo e deitar.O lorde vira cumprimenta-la amanha.**

**Apesar da amabilidade da oferta, não se tratava de uma pergunta mais sim de informa-la que ela iria se banhar para depois jantar. Rin não tinha ideia de quem era Yzaio, mas o fino vestido que trajava e seu ar de autoridade demonstrava que ela era alguém importante.**

**-Você é irmã de lorde Taisho?**

**Perguntou Rin com timidez.**

**-Sou a mãe dele.**

**A mulher sorriu ao notar a surpresa e incredulidade estampada no rosto de Rin.**

**-Meu Deus!Casei-me com um garoto!Você não tem idade para ser mãe de um menino de dez anos.**

**-Sesshoumaru e mais idoso que isso, acredite.**

**Disse a mulher rindo.**

**Rin ia responder mais então lhe ocorreu que a mulher decerto era mãe adotiva de lorde Taisho, pois não havia outra explicação, de qualquer forma a voz que ouvira não era de um menino e sim de um homem acostumado a dar ordens.**

**-Chegamos.**

**Avisou Yzaio, abrindo uma das portas do longo corredor que sucedeu a escadaria.  
Rin não conteve a admiração ao entrar no quarto. Tratava-se de um quarto muito maior e mais rico que o seu em Yuzukai, a enorme cama arrumada com peles finas e lençóis de linho, e uma grande lareira com o fogo aceso dominava uma das paredes.**

**Havia também uma poltrona de couro, uma mesa com adornos entalhados na madeira, uma cômoda e grossas cortinas de veludo na janela.**

**-Que quarto adorável!**

**Rin não escondeu que não estava habituada a tal luxo, digno de uma princesa.**

**-Fico feliz que tenha gostado.**

**Comentou Yzaio.**

**Rin se aproximou da cama, e deslizava o dedo nos travesseiro, que devia ser de penas de ganso, quando uma sucessão de criados começou a entrar. Dois rapazes traziam uma tina de madeira que foi depositada defronte a lareira, e duas criadas logo começaram a enchê-la com água quente.**

**Uma terceira mulher trazia toalhas, que colocou sobre a mesa. Uma jovem se aproximou com pétalas de flores e óleos aromáticos e passou a despeja-los na água. Num instante banho estava preparado, e todos saíram, com exceção da jovem que trouxera as flores e que se mantinha ao lado da tina, agora cheia de água fumegante e perfumada.**

**-Kagura a ajudara com o banho.**

**Disse Yzaio ao alcançar a porta.**

**-O jantar será trazido quando terminar.**

**-Obrigada.**

**Agradeceu Rin, com reconhecimento tão grande e verdadeiro que seria difícil expressar em palavras.**

**-Você e bem-vinda criança.**

**Yzaio sorriu, gentil.**

**-Este e seu lar agora.**

**Rin meneou a cabeça, encantada com a calorosa acolhida da simpática mulher, mas sem compreender como podia chama-la de ****_criança_**** sendo ainda tão jovem.**

**Neste momento Kagura, a criada que a ajudaria se aproximou e a fitou também com amabilidade e simpatia. Kagura era ainda mais jovem que Yzaio, e apesar dos cabelos negros e da pele alva, Rin imediatamente se lembrou de Sango.**

-Quer que a ajude a tirar o vestido?.

**Ofereceu a moça.**

Apesar de estranha a oferta, Rin concordou com a cabeça. Ela não tinha o habito de ser ajudada, e mesmo que Sango por vezes se comportasse como ama, ela apenas lhe escovava os cabelos. 

**Rin jamais tivera quem a ajudasse a vestir ou tirar a roupa, mais estava exausta no momento e a ajuda era bem-vinda.**

-Sim, por favor. 

**E Rin ofereceu as costas para a jovem desamarrar os laços que fechavam seu vestido.**

Momentos depois:

-**_Onde esta ela?_**

**Perguntou Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar da longa mesa que dominava o salão do castelo.**

-Dormindo, naturalmente. 

**Yzaio Taisho parou de comer e ergueu o olhar para o filho.**

**-Tomou banho,comeu e adormeceu em seguida,vencida pela exaustão. Não podiam ter parado para descansar durante a noite?**

**Ela fitou Inuyasha que se encolheu, também sentado à mesa.**

-**_Pedi para que não parassem._**

**Explicou Sesshoumaru, juntando-se a eles enquanto um criado corria a servi-lhe vinho.**

-E em consequência disso, a pobre jovem tem bolhas nas pernas por tantas horas sentadas na sela.

**Insistiu Yzaio em tom repreensivo.**

-**_-E melhor ter bolhas nas pernas do que perder a vida. _**_**Com os ataques que venho sofrendo, me pareceu melhor não correrem riscos parando para descansar.**_

**Retrucou Sesshoumaru**

**Yzaio suspirou ao pensar que os rumores sobre os Taisho e Yzuma de fato havia aumentado nos últimos tempos, a alguns atentados haviam sidos cometidos. **

**Sesshoumaru fora atacado três vezes em menos de duas semanas, e por sorte escapara com vida, mais era impossível ter certeza que os ataques estivessem relacionados com os rumores.**

-**_-Ela reclamou por não pararem?_**

**Sesshoumaru quis saber, virando-se para Inuyasha.**

-Jamais reclamou por cansaço ou por não pararmos. 

**Respondeu o irmão mais novo e primeiro cavaleiro do lorde, com satisfação inusitada.**

**Desconfiado, Sesshoumaru fitou o irmão. Se Inuyasha se mostrava tão satisfeito por ela não ter reclamado, provavelmente havia algo que ela fizera que não fora tão bom assim.**

**-****_-Houve algum problema?_**

**-Não de fato um ****_problema._**

** Começou Inuyasha com hesitação.**

**-Mas criou-se certa tensão quando os cavaleiros acharam que ela era louca.**

**-Louca?!**

**Exclamou Yzaio chocada.**

**-Meu filho isso é impossível. Ela e uma jovem adorável.**

**-Não pensei que fosse louca.**

** Assegurou Inuyasha.**

**- Mas ela conversava com o cavalo e os homens...**

**-****_Conversava com o cavalo?!_**

**Interrompeu Sesshoumaru.**

**-Parece que a égua não era acostumada a sair de Yuzukai, então a dama tentava acalmar o animal falando com ele. E o fazia o tempo todo.**

**Inuyasha refletiu que se houvesse alguma coisa de errado com a mulher, então era melhor que seu irmão soubesse o quanto antes.**

**Sesshoumaru considerou a informação e resolveu que não tinha que se preocupar, pois ele também afagava e conversava com seu cavalo quando necessário, para acalmar o animal. Mais relaxando, ele afinal tomou o vinho e lambeu os lábios com prazer ao deposita a taça de prata sobre a mesa. **

**Agora ele podia apreciar a bebida que tanto apreciava, pois uma hora atrás ainda precisava saciar uma sede de outro tipo, que nenhuma outra bebida poderia apaziguar. **

**Apesar da luta contra o instinto que produzia tal necessidade, era impossível controlar-se, e uma vez ou outra essa sede deveria ser saciada antes que ele sentasse a mesa para comer e beber.**

**-Devia tê-la cumprimentado.**

**Disse Yzaio, fitando o filho adotivo com ar de desaprovação. Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar.**

**-****_Pensei que ela preferisse descansar antes de me encontrar._**

**-Dar-lhe boas-vindas tomaria apenas alguns instantes, e ela poderia então seguir para o quarto.**

**Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e tornou a beber o vinho, mas se sentia embaraçado. Ele não planejara evitar encontrar a esposa, o que acontecera fora uma decisão repentina. Ele acabara de sair do quarto secreto quando soube que os cavaleiros haviam chegado.**

**Ele fora ate a porta do castelo, mas não a pode ver escondida como estava entre o circulo de cavaleiros altos e fortes e a pequena multidão que se formava em deles.**

**No final, ele dispensara os cavaleiros e tornara a entrar sem sauda-la, sentindo ate certo alivio por adiar o encontro com a esposa. Embora não apreciasse a ideia se casar com uma mulher mortal**

**Sesshoumaru prometera ao primo Bankutsu que o faria, a fim de renovar o sangue da família. Bankutsu casara-se na primavera passada, mas Sesshoumaru decidira esperar e se certificar que o casamento do primo daria bons frutos antes de fazer o mesmo. **

**Bankutsu agora vivia feliz com sua esposa Kanna, e já tiveram dois filhos gêmeos, que garantiriam a continuidade do clã Yzuma. Sesshoumaru poderia se considerar um homem feliz se tivesse metade da sorte de Bankutsu.**

**Numa visita a corte, Sesshoumaru conhecera Rin Yuzukai, irmã de Hakudoshi Yuzukai, notório avarento. **

**Encontrara-a por acaso nos jardins do rei, conversaram um pouco, e ela lhe pareceu simpática, modesta e sensível. Apesar disso, a ideia de casamento não lhe veio a cabeça na ocasião. Quando ele deixou a corte de volta a Taisho, uma ideia lhe ocorreu.**

**_{Por que não enviar meus cavaleiros com uma oferta de casamento para a jovem Yuzukai?}_**

**Afinal, ele não fazia questão do dote e ate poderia oferecer uma recompensa ao avarento do Hakudoshi.**

**Felizmente, tudo havia corrido bem. Sua proposta foi aceita, e o casamento foi realizado a distancia. Sesshoumaru agora tinha sua senhora Taisho. Superada a questão do matrimonio, só faltava engravida-la e gerar herdeiros de sangue misto para o clã, e o problema estaria resolvido.**

**-Você deveria organizar uma cerimônia apropriada, agora que ela esta aqui.**

**Sugeriu Yzaio de repente, despertando o filho dos pensamentos que o absorviam.**

**-****_Por que?O casamento a distancia e oficial, e vale tanto quanto um casamento presencial._**

**-Mas não e a mesma coisa!**

**Yzaio suspirou.**

**-Você se sente casado?**

**Sesshoumaru calou um instante e refletiu sobre a pergunta da mãe. Ele não se sentia diferente, sua vida permanecia a mesma, e seus hábitos não seriam alterados. A única transformação era que o castelo Taisho ganhava mais um residente, sua esposa, mas isso também não transformava a rotina da vida no feudo.**

**-Nada mudou, não e mesmo, Sesshoumaru.**

**Yzaio adivinhara os pensamentos do filho.**

**Irritado, ele fitou a mãe, sabendo que ela ia insistir na questão. Amava Yzaio como sua própria mãe, quando era bem pequeno sua mãe fora morta por guerreiros inimigos quando passeava pelo bosque,ele já não mais falava com ninguém e se afastava de todos. Anos depois seu pai conheceu Yzaio ela era como ele sendo que seu sangue era quase misto, e os dois se apaixonaram. Quando seu pai se casou com Yzaio sua vida mudara muito, agora ele tinha uma mãe que o amava e cuidava dele. E também que pegava no seu pé e o deixava louco.**

******_{Organizar uma cerimônia de casamento me parece perda de tempo,mas como convencê-la disso?}_**

**Pensou ele.**

**-Será melhor para os dois.**

**Disse Yzaio em tom apaziguador, intuindo a irritação do filho. **

**-Tenho certeza que Rin Yuzukai também não se sente do mais,uma cerimônia publica seria a chance de nossa gente conhecer a senhora do castelo e ver que você se casou.**

**Sesshoumaru ia protestar, mais as ultimas palavras de sua mãe lhe chamaram a atenção de fato, não seria ruim que os criados e outros membros do clã testemunhassem sua união, e todos saberiam que Rin Yuzukai era sua esposa e que ele a protegeria, pois também ela corria o risco de sofrer ataques no futuro.**

**-****_-Precisaremos de um padre. _**

**Sesshoumaru avisou Inuyasha, demonstrando que aceitava a sugestão da mãe.**

**-Cuidarei disso imediatamente.**

**Disse o irmão contente e se levantou.**

**-****_-Envie alguém para fazê-lo._**

** Instruiu Sesshoumaru. **

**-****_-E vá descansar depois. A viagem também foi cansativa para você._**

**-Sim, eu vou indo.**

**Disse Inuyasha, antes de partir.**


End file.
